Help Me Please
by ja28
Summary: Duncan and Courtney haven't seen each other in 2 years. Duncan comes back to town and wants to fix things between them. Will Courtney be able to forgive him? What happens when they reunite? I suck at writing summaries Rated T for violence and language. *Currently editing chapters*6/11/19
1. You Actually Came

"Courtney! Are you doing anything later tonight?",Bridgette asks over the phone.

"Hmm I have work until 8, but what's up?" I replied.

"Well, Geoff is throwing a party tonight and wanted to invite you.. plus I hear that Duncan may come." She said quietly once Duncan's name was mentioned.

"Oh.. really". I said in a quiet whisper. _Duncan? Huh... Been 2 years since I last saw him.. should I still even go?_

"Court? You there?" Bridgette cuts in my thoughts?

Huh? Oh yeah sorry. Don't worry I'll be there! I doubt he'll even show

"That's' my girl! Don't forget to wear something nice, so we can take pictures together! See you there!" she yells before hanging up.

 _He won't show up, right?_

"Courtney?! Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice call my name. _Please don't_ _let it be Duncan!, I thought to myself._

I felt a tap on my shoulder and as I turned around. I stood in shock. "D-D-Duncan!?"

I can't believe he actually came. but what is he doing here!? I gotta admit I am kinda happy he is here, after everything that's been going on lately... I stare into his teal-blue eyes. He'd definitely changed. He got rid of his signature green Mohawk instead it's black shaggy but it suits him. He got rid of his piercings which were a surprise to me

"Hey Princess, How's it going?" He asked with his stupid smirk on his face. _I flinched at the word. **Princess.** Duncan was the only one who called me that. I missed it._

'I'm doing fine, what brings you here?" I asked with both of my arms crossed.

"I'm back in town for good haha Geoff told me about the party, so I decided to swing by. I'm glad I did. I got to see you, princess." He leans against the wall while looking directly at me with his beautiful teal eyes.

I scoffed, "Mhmm okay"

"Look, I just wanted to catch up, if that's okay with you.." "Should we go outside?" He asked sheepishly while rubbing his hand against his neck.

"Sure, why not it beats this party full of drunks haha," I replied with a small laugh. I walked out outside with Duncan, and I see Bridgette giving me a wink, mouthing "go get em" I rolled my eyes ugh how can she think that while I have a boyfriend. We see a nearby bench and sit there awkwardly.

"So..". I say trying to start the conversation. What have you been up to Duncan? Still being the delinquent bad boy?", I asked in a sarcastic tone.

Oh, princess, I've always been a bad boy if you must know. You know you can't resist me." He says with an ugly smirk on his face.

"Ugh you're such an ogre!, You haven't changed at all!", I yelled and slapped his shoulder. "Really what are doing here? Why did you move back..?

"Well, I wasn't doing really good back where I lived. I lost my Job and had some other problems that happened, financially and personally. Geoff offered me a job here, so I accepted it. Plus I wanted to fix things between us." He looked at me with a regret expression on his face. I could tell he was actually being serious.

"Courtney listen I—" Before he could say anything more I interrupted him.

"Duncan don't.. please don't bring it up. I don't want to hear any of it. Especially now.." I say with tears forming in my eyes. _Why is he bringing this up now! Why does he want to fix things?! Doesn't he have that goth girl Gwen to keep him happy!? She is his girlfriend after all. Well as far as I know. Besides I'm happy with Scott._

"Uh yeah. I can understand that." He said while looking down on the ground kicking the pebbles nearby.

We sat in silence, I felt my phone non-stop vibrating in my purse, so I got it out and read the messages. My eyes widened, I shouldn't be here, who knows what he'll do to me!

 **"COURTNEY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! WHY ARE YOU NOT HOME!? BETTER COME HOME NOW OR ELSE!"**

"I have to go..I'm sorry Duncan," I say getting up from the bench before walking away.

"Courtney wait-!" Duncan yelled as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. _Oh, how I missed his warmth._

"I missed you.." He whispered quietly in my ear and hugged me tighter.

"Duncan please let go of me!" I yelled, trying to hold back my tears. I pushed him and left running back home.I walked to the door of my apartment, scared of what's going to happen next. Deep inside, I didn't want to let go of him. _I felt safe._

I got to the apartment, turned the knob slowly and quietly made my way inside. "Babe I'm home" , I called out.

"Where the hell were you!? I came home expecting a nice dinner and my lovely girlfriend but NO. Why do I even bother, you can't even do anything right! You're worthless! Scott yelled. I see him coming towards me and before I know it.

 ** _SLAP_ **I feel the back of his hand hitting across my cheek. "Ahh!" I screamed out.

"You fucking bitch! Go and cook me some dinner!" He yelled.

I stood there with tears running down my face. It wasn't always like this.. but now it happens every day and my life is a living hell.-


	2. I've Arrived

**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND SERIES !**

A/N: Chapter 2! This is mainly Duncan point of view of coming back has some dialogue from the first chapter. Please let me know a job you see Duncan would work at lol Please let me know what you think of the story so far.

 _I can't believe I'm actually going to do this. I haven't been to Toronto in 2 years. I haven't seen her for 2 years.. all of the thoughts are going through my mind. I started packing my things into a suitcase and start heading out of my old apartment. Things haven't been going great for me. Hopefully moving will give me a fresh start._

 ** _"RING RING"_** my phone starts ringing, I look at the phone. ** _"Geoff"_** I quickly answer.

"Hello?"

"DUDEEE what's up! When are you arriving?!" he says loudly. I put the phone further away from ear since he's so loud.

"Um probably around 6, why?" I ask.

"Cause I'm going to have this party! and you have to come!"

 _Geoff and his parties, He hasn't changed a bit. However, they are fun and he knows how to throw one hell of a party._

"Hmm, I don't know dude."

"Besides Courtney is going to be there!" He says in a sing-songy voice.

"Wait- what? Courtney?" I stammered. _I froze once I heard her name. I didn't know what to say at this point_. _Why did Geoff have to say it like that!?_

"Yeah, Bridgette always invites her and leaves me to hang out with her." " Please dude, don't leave me hanging!", he pleaded.

"Okay I'll see _." and with that, I hang up the phone and take a taxi to the airport. Once I arrived I sit down in the airport waiting room. I see all the people passing by, left and right. I put my head down with hands in my face, and think to myself. "Please forgive me, princess. I hope to win you back."_

 _I arrive in Toronto and see Geoff waiting for me, waving, jumping and yelling my name loudly. I see a lot of people staring back at him with a weird look. Typical Geoff. I sighed._ "Okay dude I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled while walking fast, so he can stop making a scene.

"Dude! How's it going! " We give each other a high five and a bro hug. He hasn't changed a bit. He still has the same pink shirt, the hat, blue shorts, and sandals.

"I almost couldn't recognize you man!? What happened to the cool green Mohawk and piercings? "

"Eh, I decided I needed a change".

"Well believe it or not, we missed you around here!"

"Alright well let's go! Let me help you with your suitcase." He exclaimed.

"Thanks."

 _While we walk out to his car. I put my suitcase in the trunk of his car and opened the door to the passenger seat_.

"Dude I kept the apartment that we shared and now it's yours! Plus I got you a job!"

"Really? thanks!" I was at a lost for words. " You're a good friend Geoff."

 _I opened the keys to my apartment. So many memories here. Good and Bad. I shook my head to not think about it. I start putting my things away and make my way into the shower, I quickly get dressed, wearing dark blue denim jeans, my red converse, and a black shirt. I fix my hair, but not too much. I look at my reflection and think about where I went wrong, I'm now miserable and I RUINED EVERYTHING._

 **LATER AT THE PARTY**

 _Well, I actually came. I look around for Geoff, trying to squeeze myself through the crowd. I finally see him standing by the door, talking to his friends with his arm wrapped around Bridgette, I walk towards them and Geoff see me._

"DUNCAN YOU MADE IT", he yells.

"Haha yeah, I guess I did, Hey Bridgette."

"Duncan," she said coldly as she walks away. _Ouch, guess she hates me_ "okay then," I said, "I'm guessing Malibu still doesn't like me."

"Yeaah, I mean she is Courtney's best friend so, what can you do," he shrugs while taking a sip of his drink.

"Speaking of Courtney..Where is she?" I asked with desperation in my voice, hoping she was coming.

"I don't know bro, try looking for her she's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Alright well, I'll see you later" I _walk away and look towards the crowd hoping to find her. I continue looking around the house,_ _and that's when I finally see her…_

Courtney P.O.V

"Courtney!"

 _I hear my name being called_. I see bridgette rushing towards me.

" What is it, Bridgette?" I asked, giving her a worried look.

"DUNCAN IS HERE!" she blurts out.

"WHAT!- What do you mean he is here!? This can't be happening!" I said frantically. Bridge notices me freaking out and tries to calm me down.

"Court, calm down. Well, I gave him the cold shoulder if that makes you feel better."

" C' mon don't you think its time to forgive and try to be at least friends? He is going to be hanging out with us more often now. I don't want it to be awkward."

"I can't you know what he did!", I say angrily

"Please," she said with her puppy eyes.

" Ugh- fine I'll try," I rolled my eyes and came to a realization. "Wait what do you mean he is going to hang out with us more often?

Bridge opened her mouth , but before she could say anything Geoff grabs her and takes her away "Geoff what are you doing!" Bridgette yells.

" Hey, Courtney! Sorry, I need to talk to her for a moment " he says with a nervous tone. He quickly walks away and I hear Bridgette yelling at him.

 _Crap, What am I going to do now I thought to myself, I make my way to the kitchen to get a drink._

 ** _DUNCAN POV_**

"Courtney?! Is that you?" I called out. I tapped her shoulder and once she turned around, _oh my god she was still beautiful. Her brown hair falls down to her shoulders, her beautiful deep brown eyes, and the stunning red dress that complements her mocha tanned skin. Even after 2 years when I last saw her... I returned hoping to have a clean slate. I honestly hope she can forgive me._

 _I could tell she shocked to see me. By the way, she said my name. It's cute when she stutters. I try to keep a conversation, but im so nervous to speak. However, I'm my usual sarcastic flirty self. I could tell I ticked her off a few times. We walk outside and sit by a nearby bench._

"So..". she says trying to start the conversation. What have you been up to Duncan? Still being the delinquent bad boy? " _haha she still her snarky self._

"Oh princess, I've always been a bad boy if you must now. You know you can't resist me. " I say with a flirty smirk on my face, giving her a quick wink.

"Ugh you're such an ogre! you haven't changed at all", she yelled as she slapped my shoulder. _Oh, how I missed this. I Missed Us_.

"But really what are doing here? Why did you move back..?" She asks I could tell she didn't want to ask but wanted to know the reason why I suddenly showed up.

"Well, I wasn't doing really good back home. I lost my job and had some other problems that happened, financially and personally. Geoff offered me a job here , so I accepted it. Plus I wanted to fix things between us. " I said quietly in the last part. My voice regretting the mistake I made.

"Courtney listen I—" I blurted out but before I could say anything else, she interrupted me.

"Duncan don't.. please don't bring it up. I don't want to hear any of it. Especially now" I hear her say with pain in her voice.

"Uh yeah. I can understand that.". I said looking down on the ground kicking the pebbles nearby.

 _Duncan are you stupid! Why now! You're going to make her cry_

"I have to go.. I'm sorry Duncan" she says while getting up from the bench before walking away.

"Courtney wait-!" I yelled as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you..." I whispered softly in her ear, hugging her tighter. _I didn't want to let go. I wanted to stay like this forever. I want her to realize that I regretted what I did._

"Duncan please let go of me!." She yelled. She manages to push me back with her strength and then runs away crying.

 _I put my head down low. I really messed up my chances! I called Geoff saying It didn't work that she didn't want to hear it. He said to keep on trying, Even if she doesn't forgive me, to try to be at least her friend. With that, I walk my way back home._

 **Poor Duncan :((**

 **So.. What did you think! Please let me know and leave some reviews. Should I keep going on with this story? (:**


	3. You changed

**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA SERIES!**

 **A/N: Chapter 3! Hope you like it!**

 _With tears running down my face,I touch my cheek,the stinging sensation still lingers. I should have never went to that party.. I thought to myself. I could've avoided this again._

 _I go into the kitchen and start preparing dinner. I made his favorite. Steak with mash potatoes and vegetables. Hopefully this will change his mood._

"Babe, dinner is ready" , I called out. _Scott opens the bedroom door with a smile. He walks towards me, lifts up my chin_ and says" What would I do without you" while giving me a kiss on the lips. "You're the best."

He sits down and motions me to sit down as well. Is he going to hit me again?

"So Courtney, where we're you tonight". _His mood changed drastically. His blue eyes stare directly at me._

"I was at a party.. with Bridgette". I responded quietly.

"A party?! With that dress on! Are you trying to be a slut? You were flirting with guys weren't you? ! You're cheating on me! " Scott raised his voice.

 _he yanked me by the arm._

 _I can see the anger in his eyes piercing through mines. I was terrified._

"No Scott how could you say that! I love you! Let go you're hurting me! " I said trying to convince him I was telling the truth.

He finally let's go and says

"you better not."

 **FLASHBACK**

Scott wasn't always like this..

 _Two years ago after high school was over I met Scott._

 _We met at a coffee shop. I was heading out the door when suddenly a man ran and didn't watch where be was going and bumped into me ; causing my coffee to spill all over me._

"Hey! Watch where you're going! You got coffee all over me!" I yelled angrily..l "You're gonna have to pay for a new coffee and dry cleaners mister!"

I grabbed napkins from my purse and quiclkly tried to get rid of the coffee stain. I look up , _I see this cute guy, his orange hair, wearing a suit, his tie is messed up. He's not bad._

"Crap! I'm sorry I'm late for work. I'm new around here ,so I don't know where everything is at." He looks up at me andbstood there in shock

" Woahhh You're Pretty- Uh heres the money for the coffee." He blurted out , blushing furiously.

 _He has a country accent. Hmm never hear that around here_

" Um thanks, you know what, Its fine" I said." I gotta go anyway."

"WAIT!" I hear him call out. "What is your name?"

"Courtney." I replied with a smile.

"I'm Scott"

"Well Scott, it was interesting way to meet you."I giggled and walked out the door.

 _Ever since that day, I would see him at the coffee shop. I decided to be friends with him and got to know him better. We would sit together at the shop and talk for hours._

 _I showed him around the city which was pretty fun. He would tell me stories about his farm life back home, I'd admit it was gross, but he was cute so i'll let it slide._

 _HE was the perfect gentleman. He would hold the door for me,surprise me with flowers , compliment me, and respect me. I never felt this happy. It been a while ever since the break up between Duncan I. Scott asked me out in a weird but cute way. A shoelace ring. kinda disgusting but it didn't matter. I fell in love again. I told Scott about my past relationship with Duncan and he'd promised me that he will never hurt me the way he did. He would treat me better than any man could. I was happy that I found someone that actually cares for me._

 **However, that all changed.**

 _One night he came home late from work. Drunk. I remembered it clearly._

"Where is he? He is never out this late." I thought to myself, walking back and forth in the living room.

 _I hear the door open and Scott yelling my name._

"Courtneyyy! Baby I'm homeeee" he slurred in his words, holding a beer bottle in his hand.

"Scott what the hell are you drunk?" , I exclaimed! _Yeah he would drink a few beers, but would never come home drunk._

"No , I'm sober. See?", he stumbles from trying to walk inside.

"Scott why we're you drinking? ", I walk closer to him and see a lipstick stain on his neck and the smell of another woman perfume.

"What the hell! Who were you with!"

"Babe I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied laughing. She came on to me, and boy was she amazing."

"Don't babe me! Why would you do this!?"

" Get out!" _I shoved him away from me. Tearing started forming in my eyes_.

"I can't believe you did this! Scott, you promised!"

"What makes you think you can kick me out bitch!" he comes closer to me.

"What did you call me?" I said furiously however with pain in my voice.

"You heard what I said you're a bitch!"

"You know what! since you're not going to leave I will!"

"Im going to Bridgette's house" I yelled angrily.

"Oh no you don't, you're staying here!" _He smashes the beer bottle on the floor. I jumped at the sound of the noise._

"You're a controlling bitch. Oh my god! you're so annoying. And you actually believed that silly little promise. Wow you're so gullible Courtney. I thought you were smart. You're just not good enough for me.No wonder Duncan left your ass."

 _That last sentence took a hit directly to my heart. Scott knows better to not bring up his name. However it's true. It's my fault Duncan I broke up. This is not Scott that I know and love. He's drunk! He doesn't mean all of this. Does he?_

"Don't you ever call me that or bring up that name!" _I tried shoving him out of the doorway,but he wouldn't budge. I look up and see anger in his eyes. Anger I had never seen before._

"I said you're not going anywhere!" _and before I know it he pushes me to the ground. I knocked down the items that were on the table in the living room. He closes the door. I took at him terrified of what he's capable of, he had never done this before. I screamed in agony, my arm hit directly on the floor on impact. I hold my arm trying to get back up but Scott then pushes me again and cusses me out. I tried to getting him to stop, but each time it would get worse. He slapped me in the face. **HARD.** kicked me in the stomach multiple times calling me an "ungrateful bitch". I felt so helpless. I laid there on the floor crying, begging him to stop._

" Scott please! Stop! Im sorry!" I cried out. I started to cry uncontrollably. He stops and leaves me lying there on the floor and goes straight to bed. I was in so much pain, I tried getting up, but struggled every time. I manged to get up and look at myself in the mirror. I see a bruise forming on my cheek , I pull up my shirt and see more bruises starting to form. I winced when trying to put antibiotics on the wounds. _What is happening!? How did it end up like this?_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 _I look down , clenching on to the ends of my dress. I wouldn't even dare mention that I saw Duncan , it'll only make matters worse..._

 _Ugh just thinking about Duncan. Why did he have to show up out of nowhere? Now that he's in town , there is no way I can avoid him. Scott cannot find out he is back._

 **A/N: So what did you think? I Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Let me know if I should continue this story or not.**

 **It's 1am and Im uploading it lol .**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA SERIES**

A/N: Short chapter sorry but I've been busy. I started college lol then there's Hurricane Harvey coming this weekend , and I might as well post something incase anything happens.

 _I woke up to my alarm ringing, I quickly turned it off, got dressed, and tip toed my way out the door. I looked behind me and see Scott still asleep. I looked at my cheek and saw a bruise starting to appear. I get my foundation and concealer and start to cover it up. I've gotten really good at this , ever since the first night..._

 _I slowly closed the door. I cooked some breakfast and left some on the table for Scott. I left a note saying:_

 ** _Good Morning Babe, I left you some pancakes and leftovers are in the fridge. I'm going to work, I'll be back soon. I love you. -Courtney_**

 _I walk outside of my apartment and make my way towards the bus. Yes, the bus. Scott forbid me using the car, it's pretty stupid. It's not even his to begin with. I didn't even bother arguing with him. It's not like I'll win. I made my way to the bus and quickly looked down and found a seat. There's always a bunch of creeps and weirdos out here. Suddenly a man sits next to me. He is a middle age looking man with raggedy clothes , and a paper bag in his hand._

 _Boy does he reek of alcohol_

"Hey there pretty lady, what are doing here all by yourself?" He slurrs.

 _I ignored him_.

"Hey! _he yelled even louder_ , I'm talking to you!." _Everyone then looks up to see what was going on. He grabs my arm and I winced since it still hurt from last night._

"C'mon come with me and let's have some fun." He whispered.

"Get your hands off me _!" I shrieked. I then pushed him with so much force that he fell off. I wish I was like this with Scott, but I can't. I'm not the bossy uptight Courtney anymore, I'm a weakling.. worthless, nothing._

The man gets up angry, " you little bitch, you're going to regret doing that!" _He holds up a knife in his hand, everyone screaming in terror. I sat there frozen. I couldn't move or speak. He lunged towards me, and I braced for the impact knowing what was going to happen. Suddenly, I hear a voice_.

"Get away from her!"

CLIFFHANGER HEHE

Please leave reviews! Let me know your opinions, thoughts!

A/N: so most likely my city is going to flood big time omg pray for me.

I'll update soon lol


	5. You saved me

**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA SERIES**

 **A./N: update- Well due to Hurricane Harvey , the aftermath of the storm hit my city the most. Houston got the most impact and basically the city was flooded. Thankfully nothing happened to my family and I'm safe. However, alot of people lost their homes, and loved ones, not only in Houston but from different cities as well. But Texas will rise and be stronger than ever!**

 **Here is Chapter 5!**

"Get away from her!", I yelled. _I ran towards the man, punched him which caused him to fall. I grabbed him by the collar and threw him in the other direction._

 _I turned around and saw a frightened woman. Courtney didn't say a word or moved._

"Courtney? Are you okay?" , I asked. _She looked up to me and starting crying. It hurt me seeing her that way. She looked so fragile and helpless_.

"T-thank you Duncan." , she hugged me. _Unexpectedly. I was shocked. I wrapped my arms around her. I guess she realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away._

 _" Did he hurt you?" I asked. She shook her head No. The seat was empty, so I sat next to her. We sat in awkward silence once again._

Then I asked "so, why is little miss princess riding a bus,instead of her carriage?"

" Well, um it better for the environment, transportation wise. plus I'm on my way to work." She blurted out.

"uh huh" I replied. I could tell she was lying, but I didn't mind it.

"thank you again Duncan, I don't know what would've happened if you weren't here.."

"Don't think about that okay? But why didn't you tell him off or beat him up, you know like the high school days when anyone ever got in your way."

" I know you Courtney" I asked. _I admit it was strange. It wasn't like her to let anyone talk to her that way. Back in high school she would tell anyone off, she was bossy,in charge, and confident. What happened?_

"Oh, you know, things change. I haven't been that way in a while." , she simply stated. "Well here is my stop. See ya later Duncan." She waved and got off the bus.

 _I can't believe it was Duncan that saved me. Out of everyone, he had to be in the same bus as me. However, I am grateful that he was there if not I would've been dead. But in all honesty, would anyone even care? Will Scott care?_

 _I make my way to work. I hated this job. I wished I'd become a lawyer, but that never happened. I was so caught up with Scott that I let the opportunity slipped through my hands. He didn't want me to become a lawyer, he didn't like the thought of me earning more money than him. Pretty sexist if you ask me. So where do I work at , you might ask? Well, I'm a waitress at a diner._

"Hey sorry, I'm late." I yelled when I arrived at the dinner. "just get to work,"my boss yelled. _I rolled my eyes and go to the backroom. I clocked in, put on my apron , tied my hair in a ponytail, and got the pen and notepad. I felt someone tapped my shoulder, I groaned as I turned around_.

"Bridgette!?" I exclaimed, what is she doing here?

"Surprise! I work here now! I thought it would be fun if we worked together!" she says while smiling and her hands up in the air.

My eyes started tearing up, and I started crying nonstop. I cover my face with my hands.

"woah woah courtney!? Are you okay! do you not want me working here? I'll quit,what's wrong!" she blurted out.

"no, it's not that. I sniffled

"I-Duncan saved me today.. there was a man on the bus that tried to attack me, but Duncan saved me. I could've died Bridge." I croaked.

"Oh Courtney, it's okay now! You're safe! Did you tell Scott yet?" she said , hugging me and rubbing my back.

"No! He can't know Duncan is here!" I yelled. "promise me you won't tell him!"

"Courtney, you should! You could've died! Duncan saved You! He's your boyfriend he should know!"

"please promise me! ,don't tell him about Duncan." I pleaded. " Don't tell Duncan about Scott either!"

"okay okay I promise. I can't say anything about Geoff though"

" C'mon we got work to do"

After work was over, Bridgette and I walked to the park.

" so what happened between you and Duncan last night?" She raised an eyebrow. "Geoff told me"

 _Ugh I'm so mad at Duncan , why did he got to tell our business to Geoff!_

"Well, he wanted to bring up the past between us. I didn't want to hear about it. I'm not ready too. "

"you should at least give him a chance to explain, I mean he did save your life today. " she smirked.

"listen, I know what he did to you. I agree it was messed up, and I hate him since you hate him but it's no good holding a grudge." Bridgette said.

 _I thought about what she said. Is she right? Should I give him a chance to explain himself?_

Scott P.O.V

 _I wake up, and get up for breakfast. "Courtney?" I called out. Then I see a note on the table. I read it and scoffed. I thought about last night. I hit her once again didn't I? A little part of me felt sorry , but the other part of me said she deserved it. It's just me showing her how much I love her. She will never leave me, no matter how much she tries. She's mine forever._

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **So does anyone actually enjoy this story or... should I stop**

 **Please let me know if you do! Leave reviews, opinions.**


	6. UPDATE

Not a chapter sorry! Just wanted to do a quick update.

Well college is already tiring me out lol. I've been busy and haven't had any free time.

I just want to know if anyone enjoys my fan fiction or Not? I want to know ,so I can see if the story is gonna get any where.

I already planned out the majority of how I want the story to be ,so if you want me to continue please let me know.

Any reviews?

Thank you (:


	7. hello?

**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA SERIES!** Well I never seen myself working at a bar , but Geoff hooked me up with this job so might as well.

"Hey! Hey you! Bartender! Give me another beer!" , yelled out a man. _He has orange hair, a country like accent and from what he's wearing I'm guessing he works at a office. He has been here for hours and been drinking all day._

"Dude you had enough go home , you been here for hours." I said while cleaning the counter.

"No.. no come on!", he slurred. _Boy does his breath reek of alcohol._

"I already said no. look at you! you're so drunk. I'm going to call a cab for you. " I said hoping this guy could leave already.

"Ugh you sound like my girlfriend. Always nagging, say you got a girlfriend? " , he says while pulling out a cigarette lighting it up.

"No I said quietly." _If only Courtney was my girlfriend again._

"It's better not to have one man, they are always on your tail and sometimes you just gotta remind them who's in charge.

You know what I mean?" he replied while letting out his cigarette smoke.

"Uh no I don't." I said, raising a eyebrow.

"You gotta show them who's boss." he said with him showing me his fist.

"That's not right dude and you know that! You should never hit a girl! I exclaimed! _What is with this guy!? That is never okay!_

"Haha I'm just kidding, well I got to go" , he smirked while stumbling out the door. "Thanks for the cab.."

 _I really hope what he said wasn't true , Hopefully I won't ever see him again._

I clean up around the bar, clocked out and start to head home _._

 _As I make my way to the apartment , I start to think about what happened this morning. Courtney taking the bus? Why would preppy princess want to take that? She didn't even yell at the man that was bothering her? She was so vulnerable that she let me hug her!? Something is definitely wrong._

 _That's when I finally decided to call her. I still remember her number by heart. I dailed her number and waited for her to pick up._

"Hello? who's this."

"Ouch , that hurts princess, you don't have my number saved" I replied slyly.

"Duncan?" she said in a surprised tone.

"The one and only."

 **A/N:Sorry It short! I just wanted to post a quick something since I had a little free time. Hopefully I'll be able to work on the next chapter this week since I'm finally getting a new laptop! The one i'm using , I had it for like 5 years already. lol**

 **Review? Fav?**


	8. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN TDI SERIES**

 **A/N: Here's a quick chapter!**

"Duncan! Why are you calling me!? How did you get my number?! Ugh I'm going to kill Bridgette!"

"Relax Courtney, Bridgette didn't do anything. I just still have your number memorized."

"Really?.. But why are you calling me?"

" I wanted to know if you were okay because of what happened this morning."

"Oh yeah. Im fine, don't worry about it" "Thanks again by the way."

"C'mon Courtney. I know you would've beaten up that guy in a instant. What happened?!"

"I just froze okay. " _Why is he bringing this up "_ I'm not the same person as I was in high school okay."

"Also why were you riding the bus!? Doesn't Princess Courtney needs her carriage?"

"Well the carriage broke okay!?" _haha clever. A carriage. Like the one in cinderella, but in this case my pumpkin carriage is destroyed and I don't live happily ever after. There is no such thing as a happy ending in fairy tales_.

"Does the princess needs me to fix her carriage?"

"No no no you don't have to! Its getting fixed " _I don't even have a car to begin with._

"Whatever you say. Anyways I just wanted to say sorry about last night.. I didn't mean to make you cry. Are we cool? You know as friends?" _He sounded disappointed saying the last part. Oh no he saw me crying!_

"Well I got no choice don't I? You're friends with Geoff and he's Bridgette's boyfriend." _I hear scott yelling my name and pounding on the door. Oh crap he's here! I gotta hang up fast._

"Uh gotta go! Bye!"

"Courtney wait—" _Phew that was a close one._

"Scott! You're drunk again!? Wait what are you doing?!" _He is quickly coming my direction, Oh no not again. I start walking backwards towards the wall._

"I heard you on the phone! It was a guy wasn't it _!" He grabbed my arm tight and pinned me against the wall. I yelled out in pain. He's putting pressure on the bruises from last night God it hurts._

"Scott let go of me now!" I yelled. He lets me go and I slid against the wall. I rubbed my arm and looked up to him. He had too much to drink once again. He walks to the couch and passes out instantly. I slowly get up to make sure he was asleep, and go to my room.

THE NEXT DAY

"Scott. I need to tell you something." I said while setting up the table for breakfast.

"Okay what is it?" He asked.

"I was almost attacked yesterday by some drunk guy that was flirting with me in the bus." " he threatened me with a knife.."

" Yeah by dressing like a slut of course he'll go after you." Scott bluntly stated.

"Are you serious! You don't even care about me do you! I bet you don't even remember what today is! I should've have left you long ago, but no I thought you would have changed! You know what call me once you come to your senses and learn on how to treat me as your girlfriend!", I exclaimed while I banged my hands on the table. "I'm going to work! I yelled as I slammed the door.

"What's today?" "Oh crap! Its our anniversary is it? Or her birthday?" I thought to myself. I should figure out something before she tries to break up with me, and that not going to happen.

"Maybe I should pretend to be a better boyfriend, so she'll stay, and I now exactly how to do it."

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

 **A/N: I know the character may seem OOC , but this is how they are written and portrayed in my story.**


End file.
